O Mau Elemento Certo
by Saku-Uchiha237
Summary: "- Sakura, você já me dá problemas demais, eu não quero me preocupar com seu fogo no rabo e ainda me ocupar tentando manter suas pernas fechadas." "- Não brinque comigo Sakura, sabe que meu tio morreu de um infarte." "- Hmmm Sakura - gemeu -, desse jeito vai mesmo me fazer infartar antes dos vinte anos." Essa fanfic será postada no nyah e no animespirit, não é plágio.


**O Mau Elemento Certo**

** Sasuke Uchiha era encrenca, todos sabiam daquilo, matava aula, ignorava os professores, brigava com qualquer um que o provocasse. Mas nunca acontecia nada com ele, simplesmente porque o cara era um gênio, nunca era visto estudando, mas só tirava nota dez.**  
** Sakura Haruno era pequena, fraca e meio bobinha, se apaixonava muito fácil, sem nem conhecer os caras direito, como dizia Sasuke...**  
_** "Só fica com quem não presta, irritante, pare de encher meus ouvidos falando sobre seus sonhos românticos com maus elementos."**_  
** Claro, o Uchiha não era exatamente um exemplo de comportamento e relacionamentos, mas se tinha uma coisa que ninguém podia negar, era que Sasuke adorava Sakura e a protegeria em qualquer circunstância.**

**-o-o-o-**

** O Uchiha passava pelos corredores a passos largos, uma aura negativa o rodeava, seus passos eram pesados e sua expressão fechada. Ah, ele estava pronto para a encrenca.**  
** As meninas suspiravam ao vê-lo passar, era um demônio em pele de anjo, elas sabiam, Sasuke era aquele gatinho problemático que todas as escolas tem, que todas as meninas gostam. Já os garotos, procuravam não esbarrar no rapaz furioso que passava pelos corredores, procurando o alvo de sua fúria.**  
** -** Sasuke-kun...  
** E ali estava. Seu pequeno e irritante alvo.**  
** -** Aí está você, sua coisinha idiota, irritante e... rosa.  
** Sasuke segurou o cabelo rosado, que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo lateral meio frouxo.**  
** -** Ai, ai, aiii... **- ele a soltou e Sakura começou a esfregar o cabelo com um bico choroso -** Doeu Sasuke-kun, o que eu fiz dessa vez?  
**-** Você foi burra, como sempre. Ficou com o Yahiko?  
** Sakura sorriu, esquecendo as lágrimas, começou a exalar felicidade e dar leves pulinhos enquanto segurava as mãos de Sasuke.**  
** -** Sim, ai, foi tão lindo. Ele é meio atrapalhado sabia? Até pegou no meu bumbum sem querer.  
** A sobrancelha de Sasuke começou a tremer sozinha, ele respirou fundo umas cem vezes.**  
** -** No seu bumbum? Quantos anos você tem?  
**-** Dezesseis, vou fazer dezessete semana que vem esqueceu? Talvez o Yahiko-kun me peça em namoro, Ino-porquinha-chan disse que já tá na hora de eu perder a virgindade e que para isso eu preciso de um namora... do...  
** Sakura foi parando de falar ao ver que Sasuke estava ficando vermelho, quase roxo, de raiva e cada vez mais tenso.**  
** -** Sakura, você já me dá problemas demais, eu não quero me preocupar com seu fogo no rabo e ainda me ocupar tentando manter suas pernas fechadas. **- Sasuke estava beirando a histeria, era só o que lhe faltava, a rosada cismar de perder a virgindade -** Escute aqui rosada, hoje a noite nós vamos ter uma conversa muito séria, na minha casa, eu vou estar sozinho e espero que esteja lá as 08:00h. Virgem ouviu?  
** Puxou o cabelo dela de novo.**  
** -** Aiii, sim, sim, sim.

**-o-o-o-**

** Sakura estava parada em frente a porta da casa de Sasuke, usava uma saia jeans clara com a bainha um pouco desfiada, uma batinha florida com uma faixa rosa de seda na cintura e uma bota ugg rosa-cereja. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, de maquiagem usava somente um gloss sabor melancia, simplesmente adorável.**  
** Ela tocou a campainha e começou a cantarolar enquanto esperava.**  
** -** Acha que estando bonitinha assim vai escapar da bronca?  
** Sasuke abriu a porta já falando e, com uma expressão muito emburrada, puxou a rosada para dentro.**  
** -** Que bronca? Você ficou bravo só porque eu me apaixonei pelo Yahiko?  
**-** É que aquele cara... **- Sasuke piscou incrédulo -** Apaixonei? Tá dizendo que se apaixonou por ele?  
**-** Sim, ele me compreende, ele me completa.  
** O moreno passou as mãos, nervosamente, pelos cabelos, os deixando ainda mais desalinhados.**  
** -** Sakura você... você... ENLOUQUECEU CRIATURA?  
** Ele a pegou pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-la, como se aquilo colocasse juízo nela.**  
** -** A-a-ah, e-e-eu t-tô t-t-ton-ta-a-a.  
** Sakura falava enquanto era sacudida.**  
** -** Você é burra Sakura? **- Sasuke tentou dar um tapa na testa dela mas errou -** Será que dá para aquietar esse rabo Haruno?  
** Segurou ela pelos ombros para que parasse de cambalear.**  
** -** Não dá, eu fiquei tonta. E eu não sou burra.  
** Ela apoiou a testa no peito de Sasuke, ainda meio tonta.**  
** -** Sakura, olha, você não pode estar apaixonada por um cara só porque deu uns amassos com o bandido.  
** Sakura inflou as bochechas e fez um biquinho choroso.**  
** -** Yahiko-kun não é bandido, ele é o amor da minha vida.  
** Sasuke começou a andar de um lado para o outro, buscando por uma paciência que realmente não habitava seu ser.**  
** -** Amor da sua vida? **- Sasuke colocou uma mão sobre o peito e franziu o cenho -** Não brinque comigo Sakura, sabe que meu tio morreu de um infarte. Aquele cara é um bandido, ele faz parte de uma gangue.  
**-** Mentira, ele trabalha numa plantação.  
**Sasuke riu sem humor, ele parecia meio histérico.**  
** -** Plantação de maconha, só se for.  
**Sakura ficou brava.**  
** -** Olha Sasuke-kun, você nem sempre está certo sabia?  
**-** A questão não é essa.  
**-** É sim, eu fiquei com um cara que não prestava uma vez e você já condenou todos os outros.  
** Sasuke puxou a pequena rosada para sentar no sofá.**  
**-** Talvez você não saiba mesmo o que eles são, apesar dos meus avisos incessantes, mas de dez caras que você fica ou só gosta, onze são bandidos. Principalmente o Yahiko.  
**-** Não é verdade Sasuke-kun e para de implicar com o Yahiko-kun, eu gosto muito dele.  
** Sasuke revirou os olhos, sentindo a irritação aumentar.**  
** -** Sakura, você por acaso é mulher de malandro? Porque, sinceramente, você só fica com quem não presta.  
** Bateu nas coxas frustrado.**  
** -** Isso não é verdade Sasuke-kun.  
**-** Entenda de uma vez por todas Sakura **- levantou um pouco o tom de voz -**, eu - não - sou - seu - amigo - gay.  
**Sibilou entredentes.**  
** Sakura sorriu tímida e meio indecisa, mas acabou falando.**  
** -** Eu sei, Sasuke-kun é um mau elemento também, ele não é gay, só um garoto encrenqueiro e um pouco lento. Ele é o mau elemento certo.  
** Sasuke olhava pra ela sem entender. Sakura revirou os olhos.**  
** -** Você é burro Sasuke?  
**Bufou, empurrou o moreno no sofá e o beijou.**  
** Beija. Beija. Beija.**  
** Morde ¹.**  
** Morde ².**  
** Morde ³.**  
** -** Hmmm Sakura **- gemeu -**, desse jeito vai mesmo me fazer infartar antes dos vinte anos.

**-o-o-o-**

** Era um fato completamente inédito.**  
** Os alunos daquela escola estavam presenciando um milagre, ou talvez o início de uma nova era.**  
** Sasuke Uchiha estava de bom humor.**  
** Não que ele estivesse desfilando pelos corredores com um sorriso no rosto. Mas pela primeira vez Sasuke não estava emburrado, sua expressão estava suave, serena.**  
** Pela primeira vez, o problemático Sasuke não estava procurando encrenca.**  
** *Esbarrão***  
** O garoto perdeu a cor quando foi ao chão, seus livros caíram e agora estavam esparramados no chão. Mas o que o dominava era o medo.**  
** Fechou os olhos esperando que Sasuke o pegasse pela gola da camisa e o jogasse contra os armários.**  
** -** Foi mal cara, levanta aí.  
** Sasuke o ajudou a levantar e lhe entregou seus livros.**  
** -** O-obrigado.  
** -** Hm.  
** E assim o Uchiha seguiu seu caminho, em direção a outro esbarrão.**  
**-** Mas o quê...?  
**-** Sasuke-kun, eu estava te procurando, bom dia.  
**Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho em Sasuke.**  
**-** Sakura...  
**-** Sasuke-kun, você não é bandido, não é traficante, nem é malandro, mas ainda é um mau elemento, vai brigar comigo se eu disser que gosto de você?  
**Sasuke sorriu levemente, dando um tapinha na testa dela, talvez nunca parasse de fazer aquilo... nem de perguntar se ela era burra.**  
** -** De mim você pode gostar, tenho problemas pra controlar minha raiva e meu gênio ruim, mas pelo menos eu presto.  
** Sakura sorriu e passou os braços em volta da cintura dele.**  
** -** Sim, nenhum deles era igual a você.  
** Sasuke franziu o cenho.**  
** -** Igual a mim?  
** A rosada suspirou e puxou Sasuke corredor a dentro, ignorando todos os olhos arregalados que acompanhavam seus movimentos. Sakura tinha beijado Sasuke? E ele tinha deixado?**  
** Pessoas surpresas a parte, Sakura arrastou Sasuke até uma sala vazia, quer dizer, tinha uma pessoa lá, mas o Uchiha o expulsou com um olhar muito irritado e uma ordem entredentes. Se virou para a rosada.**  
** -** O que quis dizer com "nenhum deles é igual a você"?  
** Sakura corou, abaixou a cabeça e se encolheu um pouco.**  
** -** Bem, eu... acho que nunca me apaixonei de verdade por nenhum dos caras por quem disse estar apaixonada, acho que nunca esqueci aquele que teve o meu primeiro beijo.  
** Sasuke virou o rosto pra que Sakura não visse seu olhar magoado, não podia evitar aquele sentimento de traição, como se tivesse sido usado.**  
** -** Então é isso? Você queria se apaixonar por outro cara, por isso ficou com um monte de idiotas?  
**-** Eu...  
**-** QUE DROGA SAKURA... Se gosta tanto desse idiota porque não fala pra ele? Você continua falando essas coisas pra mim como se eu fosse seu amigo gay, você é uma idiota.  
** -** Eu tentei, dei sinais sutis, dei sinais óbvios, aí um dia eu menti pra ele, rolou um clima na festa de 15 anos da Ino-chan, então ele disse que não podia ficar comigo, porque uma boa garota como eu não merecia dar seu primeiro beijo com um garoto problemático como ele. Eu disse "acontece que esse não é meu primeiro beijo". Puxei ele pela gola da camisa e o beijei. Tentei fazer igual aos filmes. **- Sasuke parecia não acreditar -** Você tem um gênio difícil e está sempre emburrado, eu sempre ficava com garotos que tinham algo parecido com você. Se pensar bem, a culpa de eu só ficar com bandidos é sua, porque tem a personalidade de um.  
**-** Sakura... eu... não sabia.  
** Ela riu pelo nariz.**  
** -** É claro que não, você sempre me pergunta se eu sou burra quando faço algo idiota, agora eu que te pergunto, você é burro Sasuke?  
** -** Não, eu só...  
** -** EU tive que ver você beijando outras e pegando na bunda delas, logo depois de ter ficado comigo durante toda a festa da Ino, deve ter algum motivo pra você me tratar como uma garotinha. Porque você faz isso comigo Sasuke-kun? **- Sakura encurralou Sasuke e fez bico -** Eu não beijo bem?  
** O Uchiha fechou os olhos buscando controle.**  
** -** Você beija malditamente bem.  
**-** Como nos filmes?  
**-** Eu não sei qual foi o maldito filme que você viu pra beijar _daquele_ jeito.  
**-** E... **- alisou os braços dele e se aproximou -**... não foi quente naquela noite?  
**-** Como o inferno.  
**-** Então eu não era gostosa o suficiente no ano do aniversário da Ino-chan?  
**-** Ah... você era. Mas era diferente.  
** Sakura se afastou, parecendo magoada.**  
** -** Então é isso, você não me desejava porque eu era só uma criança sem peitos, por isso você só me beijou.  
** Sasuke olhou a mágoa no olhar dela por alguns segundos, até que entendeu. Foi como se lhe dessem um tapa na cara.**  
** -** Você achou que eu não desejava você porque não peguei na sua bunda como quando ficava com outras garotas?  
**Sakura olhou para o lado, corada.**  
**-** Então por isso você ficou com um monte de imbecis? Para me esquecer, porque achava que eu não gostava de você?  
**-**...  
**-** Sakura, você é burra?  
**Ele perguntou docemente, sorrindo. Sorriso que rapidamente ficou malicioso.**  
**-** Eu sempre gostei de você e te respeitei, mas se soubesse que o que você queria eram uns bons amassos, chupões, uns apertões e até uns tapinhas nessa bunda linda, eu daria com muito prazer.  
** Sasuke jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu gostosamente, enquanto Sakura corava num tom de vermelho ainda não catalogado.**  
** -** Vem cá, vamos fugir da escola?  
**-** O que? Para que?  
**-** Vou acabar com essa sua carência antes que você comece a sair com os chefes do tráfico e os matadores de aluguel.  
**Sakura o olhou um pouco confusa. Sasuke revirou os olhos, virou a rosada e a empurrou levemente para que começasse a andar. Analisou o bumbum redondinho e firme da rosada, enquanto ela andava ainda confusa.**  
**-** Não entendi Sasuke-kun, o que você quis dizer?  
**-** Disse que vou te dar um trato mulher.  
** Finalizou com um tapa na bunda dela.**

**-o-o-o-**

** -** Hmmm... hmm... Sasuke-kun... eu preciso... de ar... hmm...  
**Sasuke afrouxou seu agarre de aço e deixou que a Haruno apenas descansasse em seu peito.**  
** Estavam no sofá da casa, vazia, do Uchiha. Depois de irem a uma parte isolada do colégio e pular o muro.**  
** -** Sakura...  
**-** Hm?  
**-** Seu traseiro é grande e macio... casa comigo?  
** Sakura riu.**  
** -** Vou pensar... mas só... se você me beijar _daquele jeito_ de novo.  
**-** Hahaha, você é uma graça sabia? As vezes tenho medo de te quebrar.  
**Então Sasuke ficou por cima dela e a beijou, _daquele jeito_.**  
**-** Hmm, Sasuke-kun...  
**-** O que é agora Sakura?  
** Perguntou contra o pescoço macio e cheiroso dela.**  
** -** Nós somos namorados agora, não é?  
**-** Hm.  
**-** Então... ai,ai,ai, eu tenho cócegas aí Sasuke-kun...  
**-** Hmm.  
** -** Você... vai tirar minha virgindade antes do meu aniversário?  
**-** Hm-O QUÊ? FICOU DOIDA MULHER?  
** Sakura fez bico.**  
** -** Eu sabia que o Sasuke-kun não gostava de mim de verdade.  
** Sasuke suspirou e segurou o rosto de Sakura entre as mãos.**  
** -** Eu gosto de você, por mais irritante que seja, é por isso que com você é diferente, você é especial... e burra, que negócio é esse de virgindade se a gente só começou a namorar hoje? Você é burra Sakura?  
** Bateu na testa dela.**  
** -** Não, eu sou inteligente.  
**-** Então faz só pra me irritar? Não Sakura, você é burra mesmo, mas eu vou cuidar de você. Porque você foi burra o suficiente pra se apaixonar de verdade por mim.  
**Sim, porque Sakura é Sakura, sendo burra e se apaixonando por maus elementos, felizmente, ela tem o Sasuke, que é o mau elemento certo.**


End file.
